Time Stop
by Panic00
Summary: If you make a deal with a god,something's always gonna go wrong. Someone's always gonna get hurt. This time it happened to be her brothers. No matter what though,she WILL set things right.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the sunlight with my brothers,laughing,ready to play down at the river. It was a sunny day in July. Just months before everything went horribly wrong. My twin and I were eleven,our little brother was nine. Winry was outside tinkering with a piece of automail when we all went running to the river,racing each other and ourselves. She dropped what she was doing and came running after us.

We were all just kids,playing at the river. I don't know why it had to happen this way. I don't know what we did to deserve it. We were just little kids. Ed didn't deserve it,Al didn't deserve it,our mother didn't deserve what I decided to put them through. I'm an idiot. I really am. It all started because of me. I killed them. So many times,I've killed them.

"Damn it!"I scream. "Damn it..."

We never did anything to deserve it. We never did. Never. But I brought this on them. Why am I such an idiot. Why? Why am I such a god damn idiot.

I guess I'll get into exactly how this all started. How I screwed around with so many lives for my own selfish gain. It was all that summer day,when we were playing by the river.

"Evaline!"Ed pouted at me. Al and I'd beaten him to the river.

"Sorry Ed!"I said,still giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry Brother!"Al laughed with me,Winry just now catching up with us.

"Why are you three so fast?!"She panted.

"Because we're not wearing dresses,"Ed pointed out.

True,I remember every detail. We were all wearing shorts. There was a little flower design on the back pocket of mine. We were all laughing uncontrollably now,because we thought we were so funny.

"At least I'm not the size of a screw!"Winry retorted.

"Who're you callin' a screw!?"Ed and I both were hot heads,even back then.

"You two!"

"Shut up Winry!"

"I'm tellin' your mom that you told me to shut up!"

She went running. We were all frozen stiff. 'Shut up' was a cuss word to our mother. Winry had a pretty big head start when we finally started after her.

We saw her stopped in the door way of our house. She was just standing there. I remember slowing down,confused as to why she was just standing there. I thought maybe Daddy had come home. I was wrong. Ed got there first. He stopped in his tracks. I was next to get there.

Our mother was out cold on the floor. Fruit from our basket was rolling around on the floor still. It had just happened.

"Al,go get ."

"Why?"

"Go get Granny!"Ed turned around. His eyes were blazing. He thought someone poisoned her. Wrong.

"Granny!"Al went running to Winry's house. He thought something was wrong. Correct. Good job,Alphonse.

"Edward...Evaline...I don't know what happened..."Winry was crying. She thought mom had been murdered and that we were looking at a dead body. Wrong.

I was thinking nothing. I was somewhere between crying and passing out. Mom was gonna die. That was all I thought. Correct Evaline. Good job,really good job. Such a bright imagination.

Mom did die. Nothing can make me say that she 'Passed on' or 'Went to the other side'. She was just dead. I don't remember much about when she died. I was too...caught up..in the fact that she was gone.

Ed,Al,and I stood by each other at the funeral. I was dazed the entire time,according to Ed. Near the end,he said I fell over. Just splat,on the ground. Pinako never saw anything wrong with me. She said it just got too overwhelming. I really don't know. I woke up a few days later. That was when we all started really getting into Alchemy.

None of us,Al,Ed,and Me,ever left Dad's study. Ed and Al sometimes left for dinner,but I was almost always there,trying to find a way to get my mom back.

One day,the river almost flooded. We all left to see if we could help. That was when we met Izumi. She made the wall to stop the water. All of us got down on our knees and begged her to teach us. And she did. It took a lot of convincing,but she eventually took us under her wing.

It was that half year when we got stuck on an island for a month.

"I'll come back in a month! If you're alive,I'll teach you what I know!"Izumi told us before Sig began paddling back to the opposite shore. All we had was a machete. No alchemy,no food,no clean water. Nothing.

"Oh gosh,Ed,Al,what are we gonna do?"I asked.

"I guess we gotta stay,"Al drug his foot in the sand,writing random sentences.

"Sure as hell we gotta stay. Ain't a way offa this thing!"Ed kicked the sand. He was mad,still.

I observed the situation. None of us could swim,and none of us knew how to hunt. But I devised a plan. A trap for animals. Ed beat me to it.

"We gotta catch something to eat. I think I have an idea,"He grabbed the machete.

Al and I just stood there,trying to comprehend how our big brother was so smart. Yes,I'm the younger twin. Is that so surprising? Everyone thinks I'm older,even though I'm much smaller than Edward. I don't know why.

"Here!"Ed shoves a sharpened stick into my face. He made a spear. Holy crap,my brother is a genius. Or Al and I are just stupid sometimes. More than likely the second one.

"Go kill some fish!"I gulp. Ed knows better. I cried when I found a dead snake by the river. I couldn't ever kill an innocent animal.

He goes back to making Al a spear. I make an audible scared 'Gulp' noise. Ed sighs and looks up at me.

"Get over it Evaline. It's just a fish. Would you rather starve?"He asks.

"N-No! I'm- Uhh...I'm just not-I can't-Umm!"

Good job Evaline,you can't even make a sentance.

"Just do it,"He says

"I can't Ed...I'm sorry,"I drop the spear.

"Evalineeeee,"He groans.

"Edwarrrdddd,"I retort.

"Fine. Al,go kill a fish."

"I can't! Brother! Don't make me do it!"Al says.

"Al!"Ed seemed very frustrated with us.

That's the way it was for about two weeks. Then we finally got a hold on our heads and thought 'We're gonna die if it keeps going like this.' You know the rest.

The day Izumi finally came to get us,we were sitting on the beach,laughing,joking around and throwing sand at each other. Ed got the last laugh,because I was about to throw a big ball of wet sand at him when Izumi and Sig came up. Same boat,same people. Ed had figured out Izumi's riddle. We recited it,Izumi took us back,impressed.

Then,half a year later,we did it. We preformed human transmutation. We'd left Izumi's not long before and returned home. And then we did it. We commited the tabboo.

It started out well. Everything was nice and blue,then boom. Red sparks. I tried to pry my hands away from the circle Ed drew. It was like they were stuck. I looked up. Al was looking at me,afraid. More afraid than I'd ever seen him. I look at Ed. He's afraid. Are we all that scared?

Then it's all gone. Blank whiteness. I stand up,turn around,looking at my surroundings. Not completely white. There's a big door. Carving run around on it,ensnaring each other in a sea of senseless mumbo-jumbo. It doesn't make sense.

"Really? A kid? It sent a kid."

I swing around,seeing a black...human shaped thing. It just sits there,on the ground,seeming upset.

"What are you?"I asked,reaching out like an idiot.

"Oh,there goes that arm. Maybe I should take something else. Anyway,what's your name?"It grins at me.

"E-Evaline!"I say,startled by it's both kind and creepy nature.

"Okay Evaline. You're gonna owe me for this,what do you wanna give?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Have fun."

Something wraps around my ankle. I look down to see a black hand like thing. It pulled me towards the door thing. Better yet,it pulled me inside of the door.

Everything,all of the knowledge in the world seemed to flash though my mind. I remember screaming the whole time,praying I wouldn't die. My head was gonna explode. Then it was over. I was back on the floor of the white space.

"Was that fun?"It asked,giggling.

"No!"I yelled.

"Hey,lemme make a deal with you. If you get people to make transmutations like this,I'll spare you and your brothers."

"What?"

"You really didn't read into this did you kid? You're gonna die if you don't make this deal. Don't matter how strong you think you are,"It laughed again.

"Okay! Deal!"

And that was my worst descision ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward!"

"What?!"

"Can you give me a hand?!"

"With what?!"

"Your stupid bag!"

Ed skulked over and snatched his case down from the luggage rack. I glared at him. Frustrating...

"Evaline,"He says,somewhat calmly. "This is ridiculous."

"It's not my fault you broke my hand! You knew it was made of aluminum,"I reply,crossing my arms.

"Yeah,yeah,shorty,"He says,smirking.

"Will you shut the hell up?!"I walk away with my suitcase.

Ed knows I'm the only person he can call short. Well,me and Al. He knows it ticks me off,and that's why he does it. Such and idiot.

"Hey Al,let's go!"I yell. "Oh great..."

Al found a cat. More specifically,a kitten.

I walk over,bend down and take the kitten from him gently. He looks over at me,sad. The kitten walks away,almost bouncing. Al sighs.

"I know they're cute Al,but we can't keep a cat. You know that,"I say,placing my hand on his shoulder.

Al nods and stands up,smiling. Gosh,how is he always happy?

"Hurry up you two!"

Damn you Edward.

Al and I take off running to catch up with Ed. He has his suitcase slung over his shoulder. He's put his coat back on. Great. Proffessional Edward Elric,FullMetal Alchemist. It's not like we all don't have the qualifications. He's not better than us. He may be Fullmetal,but that doesn't mean he's better. We all have names. We all took the test. He's older than me by five minutes. He's not the boss of me.

"Stop being so pushy,Ed. Winry'll kill you if you get in another fight,"I tell him.

He tries to keep his cool,but I see him swallow nervously. Al looks at me and makes the motion of laughing. I chuckle half-heartedly.

I suppose I should get this straight. Al's mute. Ed lost his arm and his leg. I lost my hand and the hearing in one ear. Truth really did spare us. I've seen the others,the ones that lost everything. It's sad.

"Mustang wants us there tomorrow morning at nine. Usual hotel,usual room,correct?"Ed asks.

"According to the lady I talked to,yes. And Mustang didn't tell me that himself,I think it was Havoc. He could've very well been drunk off his ass,"I say.

"Mmkay,"Ed walks a little faster.

"Damn it Edward,slow down,"I say,louder than intended. A small child walking by with his mother asks her what 'Damn' means. His mother glares back at us.

"Speed up,"He retorts.

"Rude."

"Female."

"Sexist."

"Leftie."

"Not my fault."

"No,you were a part of it."

"Drop it,Ed,"I say,walking faster than Ed was.

"I'm just-"

"I said drop it!"I yell,marching up the hotel steps.

As if things could get any weirder right now,a guy,cloaked in black,races by me,a bag in his hand. A women cried out the word stop. Great.

I wheel around and slam my hands together. Blue sparks. The guy turns around. He has a beard. Typical. Really Typical.

He jumps at me,ready to take my head off if he can. Ed and Al were pretty far behind me. Maybe they'll get here before this guys litterally attempts to murder me. He does have a knife. I can feel it up his sleeve as I wrestle with him. The glove on my right hand rips.

"Look,Winry just fixed these. Can you not?"I say,twisting his arm.

Delayed alchemy activates. A box forms around us,allowing me to create a locked space to take care of this in.

"Alright buddy,are you really ready for this?"

He charges,knocking me against the wall. I hit my head on something. He has me by my wrists. Great job,Evaline.

I knee him in the gut,sparing him the privalige of having children if he gets out of prison in time. He falls back,doubled over.

"Good job,you give me an easy target!"

Ed and Al run up when he goes flying through the wall,me walking out whilst dusting off my hands. They look from me to the guy. As sexist as Edward is sometimes,I'm surprised he didn't ask if I really did this.

"Alright,can someone call Hughs? Please? I just want to go sleep in peace for once in my life,"I say,slouching a little.

"Lordy,why is it that everytime you kids come by this place that something bad happens?"The women at the desk asks me.

"I really dunno."

She gives us the key to the usual apartment we stay in and I head up,letting Ed and Al talk to Hughs. I like Hughs,and I love his daughter to death,but the same stories every ten minutes gets old. Seriously old.

About my alchemy,I can make really thin walls that normal people can't break through. Somehow Ed,Al,and I can though. I can also incinerate the walls if I want to. I know its weird. Since the Fuhrer is a very ironic person,he called me the OpenSpace Alchemist. Al is the Soulcatcher Alchemist. You could say our names go together,but they don't.

The same door I usually open sticks like usual. I pull the key out and try again. It unlocks and opens. The cool air hits me. It's just like we left it. A complete mess.

Edward may be a neatfreak about his papers and stuff,but other stuff? He couldn't care less. Really. Al tries to keep it clean,but it just ends up staying this way. Surprising? Nope. Not at all.

The couch is the most comfortable thing to sleep on ever,so I do. I just crash on it,instantly asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.


End file.
